


See It My Way

by I_Will_Not_Bow (orphan_account)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/I_Will_Not_Bow
Summary: Vladimir wants to know what Matt feels, just how sensitive he is. Matt indulges this interest.(Unbeta'd, will be revised at a later date)





	See It My Way

Fingers brush over skin, tracing the edges of where satin rope bound pale skin. The deep purple of the ropes was a nice contrast, the silvery light of the room coasting everything into fantasy. They bound his wrists, snaked around his forearms to tie them together before looping around his shoulders. “You’re sure about this?” One last chance to back away, both men knew He wouldn’t take it.

“I’m sure Matvey. Пойдём.” His world went black, sure fingers knotting the strip of fabric and the back of his head before brushing through his hair, a small comfort before Matt made him lose his mind. In Vladimir’s eyes he could handle anything Matthew could and was curious as too just how much the other man felt. 

Touches began gently, tracing taught muscles in Vladimir’s back, thumbs digging into muscles to elicit small, pleased sighs before moving down tracing the scars that adorned his lower back, skimming over his ass, brushing against his heel where he sat kneeling before retracing the steps. Warm breath ghosted over his neck as Matt moved closer, hands going to his hips as he placed kisses along the column of Vladimir’s throat. He drug Out the exploration, repeated actions on Vladimir’s chest, only letting his thigh slide between the Russian’s legs to give him stimulation where he truly wanted it as Matt mouthed at his chest, leaving marks that would stay for days while Vladimir ground against his leg. Once he was as pliant as Matt could get him, the others body showing signs of annoyance at the lack of contact where he truly wanted it and a growl of “Hurry the fuck up”. Matt sunk his teeth into the man’s nipple. 

A sharp gasp and arch of his back was the reward as Matt’s hand encircled the other’s cock and gave a firm pull. Vladimir wasn’t one to hold back in bed, he would moan like a porn star, sounds pulled deep from his chest, he would smirk and talk endlessly but tonight was different, tonight was a challenge and he seemed more focused on keeping a steady breathing pattern than telling Matt how good he felt. 

Without his sight, while he could guess at Matt’s next move, he couldn’t know and it made him flex in his bindings. A filthy moan passed his lips as he was engulfed in warm, wet heat. Hips jerked only to be stilled by a firm hand. “No, this is at my pace Vladimir.” A more frustrated noise, “Then get on with it.” 

Matt was something else, Vladimir had lovers in the past, fucks that by all means put anything online to shame but Matthew. Matthew was the only one he’d allow to have him like this, entirely at his mercy. He was the only one who in a matter of minutes had Vladimir tensing up and feeling that he’d cum at the slightest bit of pressure. Usually he would say it was the sight that drove him over, Matt down on his knees with with pretty lips stretched obscenely over his cock, eyes black with lust while Vladimir fisted a hand in his hair and told him how much of a шлюха he was. But without that picture he was left to imagine it while feeling acutely how Matt’s tongue traced the vein that ran up the underside. 

“Shit! Matvey!” He wanted anything to hold onto, to fist hands in the sheets, his lover’s hair. Anything. Instead he groaned and came, Matt pulling back and wiping his lips before one hand brushed Vladimir’s side. The click of a lube bottle was too loud and Vladimir shifted slightly in anticipation, content as he felt the first press of a single finger. Lube smeared over his hole, thick and just cool enough to make him squirm. It was an intense debate in Matt’s mind just how well he should prep the Russian. On one hand both were unabashed masochists and the stretch would undoubtedly make Vladimir moan for him but there was also something appealing about having him absolutely loose and pliant, by the end of the night Matt would have him thoroughly exhausted one way or another. 

Two fingers quickly turned to three, a sound of pleasure as they found their target and Vladimir felt fire pool again. “You only have to ask and I’ll fuck you, you want that don’t you?” Finger crook, sink in a bit faster and Vladimir nearly loses balance. “Come on, just one little word.” His crooning is met with silence. Vladimir refusing to abandon his pride 

Suddenly fingers were replaced with something firmer but no where near as warm. “Wha-” suddenly Vladimir was questioning his choice to be blindfolded, not knowing was maddening, a bit terrifying- but he trusted his partner. Hands moved him to lie down as lips went back to his neck. “Trust me Vladimir.” And he did. Even when it was in that voice that promised him sin, that dark voice that belonged to the devil himself, full of temptation and desire. This was still the man who offered him salvation. 

The insides of Vladimir’s thighs were sensitive, just like the scar the ran across the inset of his shoulder, Matt ran blunt nails over them now just as the vibrator began its work. “Oh”, quiet, far too quiet a reaction; Matt presses on the base, pressing it against the bundle of nerves. “Oh!” Nails replaced by teeth scraping over sensitive flesh, teasing. 

“Want to touch, let me touch you” Matt hummed 

“That wasn’t part of our deal” kitten licks the cock in front of him that’s already hard again. “Пожалуйста,” a light suck to the tip 

“English, Vladimir. Come on.” 

“Please, let me touch?” 

Matt crawls up over him, and yes, yes he’s going to get to touch, his head falls back as the vibrations kick up a notch. “No.” Vladimir jerks in surprise. No? What did he mean no? That wasn’t right, Matt was supposed to untie him, let him cling as he rode him, to fist hands in his hair while he used Matthew’s lips- but he said no. A moan drawn deep from his throat accompanies a vie for friction, hips twisting up. 

“But-” 

“I never said I would untie you, and that’s some sorry begging. I thought you /wanted/.” He twists the vibrator and pulls it out slowly before sliding it in hard, he fucks his bedmate with the toy until he’s straining with the effort to shift away from the sensation, the hand fisted at the base of his cock keeping him from coming again. 

“Let me come,” 

“I will, eventually.” 

“You little shit! Let me-” 

The hand in his cock tightened even as the vibrator was removed. “That’s not nice,” Matt admonishes with a grin, delighting in the whine that Vladimir emits. He waits until the heartbeat under him calms just a bit and returns slick fingers to his hole, starting at three. 

“By the time I’m done with you you’ll be so open I could probably fit my entire fist in you.” A slow smirk “You like that idea?” 

Oh yes. He couldn’t help the way that idea sent shivers down his spine and he clenched up just thinking about him. That strong hand stretching him past whatever limits they had in place. Making him shudder with every slight movement. “Maybe I’ll try it,” his voice dropped an octave, “make you so loose for me you won’t know what to do- don’t you dare cum Vladimir. Not yet. You haven’t earned that.” He removed the tight grip and settled it instead on a crooked knee, thumb massaging the side “I bet you’re beautiful like this, I know you’re flushed, but I would love to see you. So strong and laid out here all for me.” A twist of his wrist. 

“Пожалуйста. Matt- Matvey Пожалуйста!” And what a sight the blond was, on his back with his legs splayed out, proud cock jutting up from the sparse nest hair, his chest rose and fell in staccato breaths one orgasm down and another so close he could taste it. 

“English, I want to hear you say it in English.” 

“Let me, please Matthew. Please I need it.” 

“No.” A dry gasp, body coiled, legs trembling, a trickle of blood where Matt had bit the hardened nipple before lapping at it soothingly, come stained his stomach and the copper of blood Invaded his mouth. Maybe he blacked out, with the blindfold he couldn’t quite tell but he knew there were fingers stroking his hair, down the side of his face and Matt was speaking. 

“Hey, Vladimir, are you alright? Come on.” A thumb pulls at his bottom lip where it was trapped between his teeth, stinging where it brushed the deep marks of his teeth. “You with me?” A groggy nod, “You good to keep going?” Another nod, more alert but only slightly “Verbally Vladimir.” 

“Yes, да, yes keep going.” The grin that evoked from Matt was near feral. 

“Good. Good boy.” 

It wasn’t hard at all to flip Vladimir onto his stomach, taking care to make sure the position was comfortable, stroking fingers through his hair as a praising gesture. “You did, however, come when I told you not to.” Strong hands gripped his ass, rubbing soothingly before a slap rang out and a small grunt of displeasure came from the blond beneath him. “I should make you count.” Smack. “But I’m not going to.” He continued the punishment until Vladimir was squirming, soft noises drawn from him at each contact and his ass was burning. Hands soothed the sting once more before he dropped a kiss to the small of the man’s back. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, don’t even try to hold back those pretty noises.” Matt was so hard it was ridiculous, it was near painful to hold back any longer and so he aligned himself and shoved half way in before Vladimir had time to anticipate the move. The howl Vladimir gave teetered on the edge of pain but it was so damn good. The weight of Matt over him, hands on his hips and how he was helpless in the grip. Helpless but to moan and plead while Matt set a brutal pace that sent him into mindless pleasure. Broken pleas of mixed English and Russian filled the air, begging for “more, harder, please Matvey please.” For a moment to recover, for “slower, god it’s too much. Matt. Matthew. Please.” 

Hips slow, wresting a strangled sound from Vladimir as he clenched around Matt’s cock, forehead pressed hard against the silk of the bed. “Why?” He manages through the fog of pleasure. “Because you’re going to cum around me before I fill you up, you’re going to tell me how much you love me stretching you open and fucking you like this.” 

“Я- Move. Move please. Пожалуйста. Ебать меня.” A single thrust, slow and teasing. 

“Come on Vlad. I want all of New York to know how much you want this.” 

“Fuck! Fuck me! Just- move please.” The brutal pace resumed, Vladimir devolving into Russian as Matt strove to pull another orgasm from him. Fucked him until his muscles were straining and when Matt wrapped a hand around his cock he let out a sound close to a sob. 

When he tensed and keened as he came Matt fucked him through it, fucked him until Matt himself went over the edge, filling him with cum. Labored breathing filled the room, the tell tale sound of a stuttering heartbeat. Matt pulls away and begins undoing the bindings on Vladimir’s arms. Kissing the skin before rubbing circulation back to them, all the while speaking. “You’re alright, begged so pretty for me.” No reply but a small, pleased whine. Matt turned the blond to his back, running calloused fingers down his chest, tracing the edges of the tattoo that spanned the broad expanse of skin. “Think you can go one more time for me baby? Set a new record for us.” Fingers trace lower, bringing a bout of tires squirming and a soft protest in his native tongue. 

“I believe you can, just one more.” He bypassed the thick cock and instead palmed at the Russian’s balls, simply holding as he whined. He leaned his weight over the con and set lips against his ear, “Vladimir, don’t you want to be good for me? Make me proud?” And that wasn’t fair, the way Vladimir’s breath hitched and he arched his hips fractionally because yes. Yes he wanted to be good for Matt but he simply couldn’t cum again. 

Every brush of skin set his nerves alight and he was already so tired… he could hear his own heart in his ears, feel the rush of blood in his veins and taste the sweat on their skin. It was too much. Far too much and he couldn’t- “please” 

“Да.” 

He could do this for Matt. 

Kisses placed on his face, around the edge of the blindfold and down over his neck, sucking at his pulse that was already beating too fast. “Talk to me Vlad,” teasingly the devil adds “come on. Tell me how you’re feeling baby.” And how could Vladimir deny that request? Matt’s grin was one only described by intense satisfaction. Even if he couldn’t understand the babbled Russian falling from his lover’s lips the tone and way the words were punctuated with deep groans and high whines told him enough. What he didn’t expect was the sob when he took Vladimir into his mouth, his hand raised to stroke his thigh, “shhh, you can do this, I know you can. You’re already hard for me baby.” 

_You can do this._ His hands clutched at silky strands of hair, tangling in them with what little strength he could muster. If Matt said he could do it then he could. He would. He trembled and begged the entire time, mind blank. There was too much coming from everywhere and the sounds that left him were out of his control. Matt soothed him with touches to his hips and legs until after an eternity he cried out his release and found himself taken into strong arms. It was some time before he registered Matthew was speaking to him, hands were brushing over his cheeks and rubbing his back and it nearly took him by surprise. 

“You did good, so good. You with me? Good,” Matt paused a moment before speaking in only slightly mangled Russian “молодец, ” I’m proud of you. Was that too much?“ Vladimir buried himself closer in answer, only to have hands frame his face. “Keep your eyes closed, I’m going to remove the blindfold okay?” A small nod then the pressure around his head was gone and Matt was brushing the pads of his fingers over his eyes. 

“I’m going to step away, just keep your eyes closed and I’ll be right back.” Vladimir was returned to the sheets and the warmth of Matt’s body was gone, time passed, how much he couldn’t know but he was being urged up again, coaxed to drink and shift so Matt could clean him up and remove the sheets. 

“’M cold Matvey.” Was that his voice? It seemed small, fragile to his own ears. The unspoken request was filled, Matt’s body enveloped his own, a blanket pulled up around him while he tucked himself into the vigilante’s chest. 

Exhaustion took him into sleep, warm and safe and inexplicably cared for by his devil with the murmurs of “You’re perfect, always so good for me.” Ringing in his ears. .


End file.
